


Moth to a Flame

by Woon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst?, Consent, Damsel in Distress, Desperation, F/M, Implied danger, Kissing, Other, Shock, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Unexpected Kiss, Vandalism, add as i go along, asking for consent, damage to personal property, flirting?, fluff?, home broken into, implied foreplay, implied sex, or as needed, possible attempt on someone's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Tracy Moth was running from trouble the night she met Mick. Being a hero ain't his gig but there's something about their first meeting that keeps him coming back around.





	1. Running from Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a thing no one but me and maybe one other person wanted.

****

I glanced around the bar, I needed to find someone who could intimidate Lars but would hopefully not try to take advantage of me. Okay, so a bar is probably a bad place for that. It's just that my options were limited this time of night and I knew I couldn't make it to the police station on foot. 

I willed myself to move, walking towards one table then losing my nerve immediately, I walked past. It felt like I was being watched, I turned to see two men sitting at a back table I made eye contact with one of them and glanced away. I steeled my nerves then headed towards that table. The one who made eye contact with me had left but it wasn't him I was hoping to get help from, "Is this seat taken?" I hoped my voice wasn't as shaky as it sounded.

The man took a swig from his beer, "Yeah, it is," he let his gaze run over me as I stood there maybe he smelled my desperation, "This seat's free, dollface." The man pushed away from the table a bit he motioned towards his lap, ugh typical. I glanced around hoping someone else would appear, someone did, unfortunately, it was the person I needed to get away from, Lars. 

Fuck. I gave my new friend my sweetest smile and took the offered 'seat'. "Just the seat I wanted." He shifted in the chair wrapping his free arm about my waist to keep me from falling off.

He kept his hand in a relatively safe spot on my body, I was relieved he didn't start groping me. "Mick."

"What?" My brain caught up, "Oh, Tracy." 

"Figured you'd want to know my name," Please don't say something dumb, I don't have time to find another scary guy. "More convincing, snuggle into me more or that dude won't buy it." He took another pull from his drink. As Lars zeroed in on me sauntering over like he owned the place. I nearly jumped when Mick nipped my neck, "Relax." He mumbled softly into my neck. 

"Time to go Tricks." I hate that nickname no one but Lars calls me that.

I snuggled into Mick more, "I've got the best seat in this place, not going anywhere with  _ you. _ " I went to kiss Mick's cheek but he turned into the kiss, I wasn't prepared to kiss a stranger but I was desperate not to go anywhere with Lars. Mick was an aggressive kisser and aside from the beer taste I rather enjoyed it, to my embarrassment I let out a little whine when he broke away. 

Lars was not amused, "Stop being a bitch, time to fucking go."

"Hey, asshole. The lady said no, so buzz off." Mick nuzzled into my neck, "Is this perfume or soap? I dig it." My attention was torn between what both men were doing, Mick giving his attention to me and ignoring Lars, Lars pulling out his knife.

Lars moved then stopped, "As my partner said, the lady has given you the cold shoulder, time to move on." It was the man that had been with Mick he was holding what I guessed had to be a gun. Lars decided that a knife against a gun was a bad matchup, he glared at me as he slipped his knife back into its hidden sheath.

"We'll talk later Tricks." His tone promised bad things, a shiver ran through my body, Mick must have felt it because he gave Lars a hard glare as he made his exit from the bar. I knew I was going to have more trouble later but that was a future me problem.

"Took your time, Snart." Mick huffed.

"It was a long line." The man holstered hid odd gun then pulled another chair over to the table. He sat down and let his eyes fall on me, he made a motion with his head towards the chair he previously occupied. I realized Mick was no longer putting on a show and his grip on me had loosened. So I moved to the chair.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Snart's implied he was already bored with the situation, "I told Mick you were a D.I.D."

"Excuse me?" 

Mick chimed in, "Damsel in distress." It was true I had been in distress, though I didn't appreciate being called one.

"We don't do the _hero_ schtick." He said hero in a disdainful tone. "But my partner here said you were pretty." Snart rolled his eyes at Mick.

"She smells nice." Mick finished off his beer. "Like the flowers, my grandmother grew. Started with a 'G'.

"Gardenia." I supplied the flower's name smiling at Mick before standing up to leave.

"Sit." Snart voice commanded and I froze, "Please. Guys like that don't just go home with their tails between their legs. Call a friend or a _cop_ to take you home." He said cop like he had a bad taste on his tongue.

Before I could say anything Mick stood up and stretched, "She's going home with me."

"That's a potentially terrible idea, partner."

Mick ignored Snart, swinging his attention to me, "Tracy." I got the impression I wasn't getting a say in the matter. I knew I should have spoken up but I was more terrified of Lars than spending more time with a man I barely knew.

"Use protection." Was Snart’s parting words as I hurried after Mick who was already halfway to the door.


	2. Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Mick get to know each other the naughty way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going in reverse with by throwing the sex in first before working on the romance. Look Mick needs loving, I figured let him have his boning session and Tracy was on board for it. So I let them do their thing.

"Not much to look at but it's better than prison." I wasn't about to inquire about his incarceration, though I was curious.

"It's bigger than my apartment." And less cluttered.

"Not much in the fridge wasn't expecting company tonight, milk should still be good." Mick pointed out the kitchen and the bathroom, "Gotta jiggle the handle on the john sometimes but it works alright." 

"My father was a plumber, I could fix it for you." 

"Don't worry about it." Right, stupid me. This was just a temporary situation, he's already regretting bringing me here I can hear it in his tone. Mick stopped outside the open door to his room, "You can borrow a t-shirt to sleep in, middle top drawer. No peeking at my underwear drawer."

I let out a giggle at his comment, I almost thought he smiled but it was gone with a blink. He wandered off to the bathroom so I took that moment to scurry to his room. I grabbed the first rolled up shirt from the drawer and changed into it. The shirt was loose on me and came down to just above my knees. I looked at the clothes I had been wearing the pantyhose was trashed, the dress would need mending.

Truthfully, I wanted to burn it one less reminder that Lars tried to make his move. "I should burn it." 

"What, that dress?" I hadn't heard Mick return. "I like the color, shame it's a mess." He handed me a warm damp washcloth.

"It was my best dress, until tonight." I wiped where I had a few scratches with the wet cloth then wiped my face.

"That guy did he," Mick looked like he was trying to think how best to ask me if I was raped.

"No. I did this to myself when escaping. I don't really think Lars would have gone that route, he's a sleaze and a garbage human but not a rapist." Though his clientele was a different story.

"Someone should set him on fire."

I couldn't disagree with that statement, "It would certainly make this chick happy to see him gone." I swear there was a gleam in his eye when I said that, I thought more on his prison time, was it for killing someone?

He gave me a thoughtful look, "it's late." I realized that he was hinting at going to sleep, so I figured I would head to the couch like object in the other room, it looked like it was saved from the curb, truthfully a good chunk of the sparse furnishings resembled curb rescues. He caught my arm as I passed, "Not tired, yet." 

I didn't really have any objections to having sex, he may not be the type of guy I typically favored but I hadn't forgotten how much I enjoyed our kiss back at the bar. My curiosity was piqued "What happens if I decline?"

Mick shrugged, "I sleep on the sofa and you can cook your own damn breakfast."

"If I accept?"

"I'll try not to burn the eggs," he stood there waiting for my response. 

I hoped the sex is good enough to counter the possibility of a burnt breakfast, "Okay." I slipped off my panties and crawled under the covers. 

* * *

"Sorry," Mick said it with no embarrassment. "Been a bit." 

It started off pretty damn good, the foreplay was extremely appreciated by me. However when we got to the main event, Mick came before we got started. He hadn't left me frustrated so I didn't need the apology. "It's fine, I can cook the eggs." I tried to snuggle into him but he got up abruptly and left the bedroom, was he going to sleep on the couch?

Mick came back with the washcloth from earlier, newly wet again and warm, "thought you might want to clean up." Once I cleaned up the mess Mick had left on me, he took the cloth and tossed it on a small pile of clothes in the corner, gross. He got back into bed, "I'm not really a cuddler, dollface."

"It's fine." I curled up under the covers giving him space.

The bed shifted and I felt the blankets move as he settled into the middle of the bed, Mick's arms wrapped about me and pulled me closer to him, "You okay with morning sex?"

I don't recall any of my exes ever asking, they generally assumed that sex anytime was a given, "Before or after breakfast?" I asked as I attempted to snuggle into him like before, he stayed in bed this time though I could feel him tense up. 

"Both." Oh, my. When I let out a giggled affirmative, he relaxed.

* * *

"Hey, you awake?" Mick's gruff voice in my ear pulled me reluctantly out of my sleep. "Tracy?"

"Mmph…" I buried my face into the pillow to block out the light.

"Time to make breakfast." Mick tugged at the blanket as I fought to keep a firm grip on it. I lost the blanket battle and was rewarded with a swift smack on the cheek closest to him. 

I managed to bite back a yelp, "We agreed to morning sex, as I recall." I rolled over to avoid getting another swat to my posterior and pouted at him.

"Then wake your ass up dollface." His tone was almost playful but still had that growl to it. I think if someone else had said it to me I would have told them off. Somehow it worked for Mick.

"Hmm, not a sweet talker either?"

"Not my style," He cupped one of my breasts and ran his thumb over the nipple until it was stiff. "I like your tits."

Compliments are probably not his thing either, I mused. He moved his hand from one breast to the other repeating his attention to the nipple, "I can tell."

"They're perky." I suppose that's better than being told I should get implants. Explaining to men that I liked not having back problems got old. Also, it would require me to relearn my aerial act because of the change in weight distribution, that was something I still had to remind Harry, my boss. So I took it as a compliment that Mick appreciated them.

"Most men say they need to be bigger."

"Don't listen to that garbage." I would have responded but he made his move then, sliding his hand lower down my body as he moved in to kiss me. It was a shame that I'd never see him again after today. I was definitely enjoying his aggressive kisses, that little prickling of his stubble against my lips when the kiss got a bit sloppy. I may have interrupted Mick's focus by wrapping my fingers around his cock.

* * *

Breakfast was simple eggs, toast, coffee, and the promised after breakfast sex. Last night's short-lived fun was definitely a fluke, I honestly wasn't sure I could take another round so soon. I said as much to Mick and he chuckled, "We don't have to if you can't handle it." It felt like a challenge and I gladly accepted it. Maybe I didn't need to walk for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this fic? Maybe hit that kudos.  
Did you like this chapter? Feel free to leave a comment.  
Hated it? Well, there are other writers and fics out there. You'll find something you like.


	3. An Ignored Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy dealing with the aftermath of Lars's wrath. An unexpected visit from Mick pushes her problems to the back burner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't have any anecdotes for this chapter

The problem with running from a bad situation is that it is often still waiting for you when you return from hiding. I surveyed the damage to my abandoned car, 'bitch' scrawled across the windshield, all the lights were smashed, slashed tires. Lars took his aggression out on my poor shitty little car. There was no way I was going to afford all the repairs, bastard. 

I patted the poor thing and made my way slowly to my place of employment. Mick had kept me so busy that I had to call out of work the next day to give my body time to recover. I know Harry was pissed about it, having to cover my time slot last minute was a pain he had screamed through the phone at me yesterday morning.

"Decided to grace us with your fucking presence?" Harry had cornered me at my locker.

"Back off, Boss." I fiddled with the lock, I'd had to start over because he had distracted me. "I rarely call out and you know it." I needed the money too damn much. 

"Yeah, yeah," He waved me off, then called me back, "That schmuck Lars was sniffing around for you yesterday, don't fuck with that shithead." Like I needed to be told that mess. "I mean it, Moth, the pretty ones don't stay pretty long after he touches them." Harry kept his voice low and looked about in case someone was listening.

"The man is persistent, Harry, I'd get a restraining order if I thought that'd help." My boss patted my shoulder and left me to get myself ready for work.

* * *

When I am in the air performing my act a certain calm comes over me, everyday problems melt away. Unfortunately, I work in a burlesque show which is not terrible in itself but by the end of the act, a certain amount of skin needs to be exposed. When I first started I balked at it, I soon learned that it wasn't necessary to strip completely it was enough just to give the illusion of exposing yourself. It helped that my routine was unique enough to keep my audience enthralled as bits of my costume floated to the stage below. 

There was a slight difference in my setup the rope felt wrong, I ended my set sooner just to be safe. Harry was annoyed but backed off when I explained my concerns, "It felt off halfway in, Harry."

"I gotta pay that shitty comedian extra now."

"Better than having a possible dead performer."

"I could replace ya." Harry managed to keep a straight face.

"Ouch. Thanks, bunches, jerk."

"I mean it'd be a hassle but I got a business to run, cookie." Harry shrugged, "The girls and I would give you a good send-off though."

I rolled my eyes and went to go check all my aerial gear. The climb up the ladder took me a bit, the slippers I wore were not helpful on the rungs and my feet hated it but I had to make sure I was wrong. 

Fifteen minutes into checking the cords and I found the issue, something had damaged them. I had just checked everything a few nights ago so it was new. I'm not an expert but it looked like someone made some tiny slices to the cords. Lars. I was already frightened of him this just increased my fears.

* * *

I was contemplating leaving town at this point, the thought of uprooting and starting over pissed me off. It wasn't fair. One should be able to say no and that be it. I can't leave town because Lars busted up my damn car, I was stuck for it. Going back to my place probably wasn't safe. Where can I go? The cops? They might make it worse. I wished Lars would just disappear.

"Hey." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden intrusion into my thoughts. "This place needs better security, Tracy." I managed not to scream.

"You volunteering for the job, Mick?" 

"No." He walked into the dressing room, his eyes seemed to take in my outfit, "Caught the show." 

I hadn't told him anything about where I worked, truthfully, we'd been too busy fucking. "You like it?"

"It was pretty to watch." Mick shrugged as he grabbed a chair dragging it closer to me, he placed it at the right distance so he could prop his feet up on the vanity. "Kind of fancy for a strip joint, but I liked it. Thought you'd be more naked."

"Well, it's burlesque so having a gimmick to stand out and still keep my clothes on or as much as possible was what I was going for, " I turned my attention to removing my stage makeup. "But if you want nudity you should watch the other girls, a few let their nips slip out quite frequently."

Mick looked like he was considering my words, "Prefer the show I got the other morning." I couldn't stop the burning in my cheeks at the reminder.

"Oh, come back for an encore?"

"I won't say no." Mick chuckled. 

"And what makes you think I'll say yes?" Mick sat up in his chair removing his feet from their perch, he hooked one around the leg of my chair and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help giggling. Mick patted his thigh with a serious look on his face. I gave a soft sigh as I shifted from my chair to his lap. "This isn't a yes."

Mick nuzzled into my neck nipping at it gently, "Feels like a yes," He said rather smugly at the little whimper escaping my throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this fic so far? Maybe leave a kudos if you haven't yet.  
Or maybe leave a comment letting me know what you like about it.  
Don't like it at all? Then I wish you luck in your future readings,   
I know there is something out there you will like...


	4. Trashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars strikes again ruining what could have been a fun night for Tracy and Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I have anything to nitpick on this chapter. I knew how it was going to go and it stayed close to what I was going for.

Mick barely behaved in the cab to my place, hands exploring until I would playfully smack them away. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of an audience and said as much to Mick, "Hey. Eyes on the road, pal." He followed up with leaning in and asking if I liked getting spanked. I rolled my eyes at him which seemed to amuse him.

I am still not sure how we made it up to my apartment, Mick seemed to be in a good mood and super horny. To be honest I was more than willing to enjoy the kind of ride he was offering. I didn't want to think of the downward spiral my life was currently taking, sex was going to be a fine distraction.

Pressed up against the wall outside my apartment hot and heavy, "Neighbors might hear if we stay out here, Mick."

"Yeah. You are pretty damn loud."

"Sorry." I was slightly embarrassed, "I don't mean to be."

"I like it. It's hot." 

I managed to get out from between the wall and his body, digging my keys out of my purse. As I went to put my key into the lock that was when I noticed my door was opened slightly, "Shit." 

* * *

I didn't know it was possible to make my shitty little apartment look worse than usual but Lars managed to accomplish it. I didn't have much and now I have even less. Moving along picking up the few ballerina figurines that manage to avoid being smashed. Tears falling as I fished my mother's picture out of the shattered frame it had been in.

I had forgotten Mick was there so when I felt a hand touch my shoulder I jumped and nearly screamed thinking in that split moment Lars was there to finish the job. "You got a suitcase?" I couldn't form words at that moment, I just nodded and pointed to my room. "Stay out there," he said firmly as he stood in the doorway of my room. Somehow I knew my room was worse than the rest of the apartment. I obeyed Mick, I didn't want to know what worse looked like...

* * *

I stayed under the hot spray of water until no more tears could fall and then I stayed in until the water went cold. Mick had left clothes on the bathroom counter for me, another one of his t-shirts and some sweatpants. Lars had made sure none of my clothes were salvageable. 

"I'm gonna get us some takeout," I nodded at his words, "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" I started to nod again but Mick moved in close, "Hey." He cupped my chin in his hand tilting my face up to look at him, "Don't shut down, Tracy. I'll be gone for about 40 minutes, the Chinese place and the phone booth. Then I'm back here, babyface."

"I'm okay, Mick. I'll take a nap." I put a hand on his chest and managed a weak smile for him. "I like pepper steak."

"Pork egg roll?" 

"Of course." Mick bent down like he was going to kiss me but halted his brow furrowed like he was reconsidering it, I gripped his shirt and gave it a tug. Mick took the hint.

* * *

"Because she is not one of us, Mick." A cool voice through the bedroom door.

I woke up from my nap to what seemed like a one-sided argument between Mick and his friend Snart. Mick was quiet while Snart seemingly was trying to be the voice of reason.

"You done bitching yet?" Mick finally growled.

"Not nearly but you have already made your decision. We are supposed to be lying low until the job."

"I've been staying out of trouble."

"Trouble is slumbering in the other room."

"She stays." They both went silent, my stomach grumbled, so I braved opening the bedroom door. "Foods getting cold, dollface." Mick had a beer in hand and a sour look on his face which softened just a bit when I sat down at the table with them. He popped open a box and slid it over to me. "Pepper Steak, right?" 

"Yes. Thank you, Mick."

I glanced over to see Snart studying our interaction if he was still angry I couldn't tell by the neutral expression on his face. "Hello, Tracy."

"Hello again," I hesitated because I wasn't sure if calling him Snart was appropriate or not.

He seemed to have sensed my reluctance to call him Snart, "Leonard. Welcome to the family." Snart handed me a beer and we dined in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you liking this fic? have you considered leaving a kudos or a comment to let me know? things that help me know how well a fic is received and if it is being enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some strange reason you like this then, by all means, slap a kudos on this bad boy.  
And if for some miracle you love it, fucking scream at me in the comments about it.  
If you hate it well it is what it is and there's always another fic or even another writer if you really hated this fic.


End file.
